


眼镜

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 警告：轻微角色扮演，可能有一点制服元素，弟弟满嘴骚话，题目虽然叫眼镜但其实它戏份并不重
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 9





	眼镜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylviadusihan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviadusihan/gifts).



> 警告：轻微角色扮演，可能有一点制服元素，弟弟满嘴骚话，题目虽然叫眼镜但其实它戏份并不重

“昀哥，看这边。”

闪光灯亮起的时候，男人的双眼正好瞥向侧前的漆黑镜头。微微斜向下的视角显露出一种傲视的冷漠，平直的眼尾更加强了一股攻击的意味。

刻意凸显了立体轮廓的妆容让他看着比平常还要成熟许多，通通往后梳起的油头搭配着偶尔显现的抬头纹，不过稍微轻蹙一下眉头，锐利的冰冷气息便直面击中了镜头后刚到的少年。

无意被杀到的少年不由张嘴惊叹，可还记着仇的男人却是冷意更盛。一瞬仿佛被穿透心脏的痛意让少年艰难地喘吸一口气，他努力地扬起嘴角逗弄工作中的人，调皮的手指偷偷勾起桌子上的细框眼镜。

眼镜是下一组镜头要用的装饰，在工作开始之前，男人曾戴着它在休息室里和他聊天。当时还没进入角色的他只是像试戏一般表演了几个傲漠的神情，生硬的镜框勾勒着面部被阴影修出的硬阔线条，刻意涂干的嘴唇陷出一道道清晰的唇纹。仔细观赏着的少年忽然觉得有点口干，舌尖舔过一圈下唇，却还是止不住渴地一下咬住了他的双唇。

男人被他的唐突吓了一跳，戛然而止的话语随即成了某种喑哑的低吟，挂在鼻梁上的镜架因为少年的推挤而微微有些错位脱落。一时被硌得不舒服的男人果断推开少年，他皱眉扶好了眼镜并谴责了几句，转头发现镜中的自己妆都有些花了的时候，更是毫不留情地直接走人。

“哎我错了嘛！”被遗弃的少年顿时奶着嗓子道歉一句，却被男人毫不犹豫的中指惹得失笑出声。他终究没有追上去挽留，而是在工作人员的提醒下听话地起身走进摄影棚里，准备接受摄制组的采访。

新一季的明侦开拍，一上来肯定要对新老玩家们做一个有关回顾与展望的小访谈。时隔半年再度见到熟悉的主创团队，镜头前的少年也不禁有了回到家的感觉。正巧他这一期的角色是个初出茅庐的小学童，一身俏皮可爱的水手服套在身上，宽宽松松的版型搭配着软呼呼的水手帽，衬得本就少年的他越发像一个孩子。于是他也干脆顺势而为地扮演起乖巧小弟弟的角色，偶尔一个俏皮的眨眼加上嘴侧收不住的小虎牙，干净阳光的模样惹得不少大姐姐们都忍不住直呼可爱。

采访结束过后，心情不错的少年哼着小歌跑来探看男人工作。本想着偷偷做几个鬼脸逗弄一下男人，不料一上来就被对方杀了个下马威。顿时就有些心痒的人暗自磨了磨牙尖，默默盘算着什么的他故意拿走了手边的装饰。

“你来干什么。”尚未出戏的男人逼真地表演着冷漠与敌意，他毫不留情地瞥过少年的脸庞，转而去寻找他放在桌上的细框眼镜。可他才刚一扭头，下巴就突然多出一只手将他扳了回去。手里拿着眼镜的少年圆着一双漂亮的狗狗眼，微微扬起的唇角抿成一个稚嫩的笑容。他讨好般喊了一句“哥”，轻微上扬的尾调就好像麦芽糖卷起的糖丝。

仿佛被齁到的男人自眉头皱出一丝裂痕，他略显嫌弃地嗔怪了少年（或者该叫男孩）一眼，手指拍掉他包住自己下巴的手。视线在下意识扫向身旁镜头的时候，手也伸向了男孩拿着的眼镜。

可他没想到男孩居然躲过了他的动作。扁扁的嘴唇噘出一个任性的弧度，看似在撒娇，眼里却显出一丝隐晦的暗色。

“哥。”他还是用着那齁嗓的语调喊他，可越来越隐显的疯光却叫男人一下如梦初醒，“让弟弟帮你戴吧。”

“谁要你帮忙——”重回角色的男人伸手就要抢回眼镜，却在争夺过程中意外被镜脚插入了唇间。顿时瞪大眼的人不知是意外还是愤怒地看向男孩，忙别过头想吐出异物。可男孩却在这时抓住了他的后颈，一边劝着他别乱动小心受伤，一边压下镜脚去戳弄他的舌头。

被戳疼的男人似乎有些真的生气，眼看就要连人带眼镜地一起拍开，男孩才及时停下动作抽出镜脚。然而被唾液浸满的金属却是十分藕断丝连。暧昧的银线牵连在唇镜之间，断落后的津液垂挂在唇肤之上。心里一阵嫌弃的男人皱眉擦掉下巴上的湿意，然而习惯性舔唇的艳舌还是将那唇上的半截给尽数舔了回去。

“玩够了没，赶紧还我。”大抵下戏了的男人一把抓向男孩的胳膊，可高大的男孩还是举手躲过了他的动作，并赶在男人发飙之前上前半步再度掐紧了他的后颈，甚至拽住了他的头发。

“谁跟你玩了。”男孩神情诡怪地勾笑起来，尖锐的镜脚用力碾过男人的嘴唇，在那处丰润的柔软之上压出弹动之后，再恶劣地沿着他的唇线一路用力勾磨。

“哥哥不是最讨厌跟我玩了吗。”

眼神渐渐疯狂起来的男孩笑得像个诡异的洋娃娃，心中暗叫不妙的男人连忙抓住他的手腕想要呼唤他的名字。可他才刚要张嘴，男孩就又把镜脚戳进了他嘴里，这一次他没有任何的犹豫，直接就戳进他的舌根处暧昧地翻搅起来。顿时合不上嘴的人只得闷吟着发出抗议，被挑起的舌头伸在半空中卷翘勾人，盈盈漫溢的唾液浸满了口腔，眼看着就快沿嘴角一路滑下。

“哥，你这个样子真堕落啊。”

男人喘息着呻吟一声，紧绷的下身被贴上的热度烫出一阵酥麻。眼里渐渐泛光的他用眼神示意了一下更衣间，心领神会的男孩顽笑着勾出镜架，紧接拽住男人走进了衣服堆。

摄影棚里的更衣间全都是布帘拉起的简易场所，薄得跟纸一样的墙壁完全起不到隔音的作用。因而当男孩用力将他压在墙上发出闷响的时候，男人实在是忍不住回头提他一句轻点儿。可男孩回应他的却是落在臀瓣上的一击掌刮。毫无预兆的男人被打出一声脏话，正想着调整一下气息时结果又被另一下掌刮拍得几乎叫出声来。

“刘昊然！”终于忍无可忍的人回头瞪着男孩低骂一句，紧蹙的眉头配上他锋利的妆容与眼神，一瞬就像刀尖一样没入男孩的心头。可他只是单纯地笑着，一双圆杏眼乖巧地耷拉着眼尾。

“哥哥在叫谁呢，你的另一个好弟弟吗？”男孩用力揉捏着西装裤下的圆润，手指解开纽扣后，一下就拽露了两瓣奶色的软肉。为了工作方便，男人今天戴了固定衬衣的束缚带，套在大腿中部的黑色布条勒出一圈微软的肉痕，紧贴着外侧延伸上来的三条长带变相勾勒着腿部的曲线。那乍看性感，细看勾人的模样惹得少年不住伸手挑弄，被过度拉扯的带子随即啪一声地打在大腿上，伴随着男人的一声低吟，迅速泛起一道红痕。

“哥哥的身体真嫩啊，不愧是养尊处优的贵公子，跟我就是不一样。”男孩说着又在男人臀上重重地扇了一巴掌，那越来越亮的声响强烈刺激着男人的耳膜，甚至都快要盖过隔壁屋传来的动静，羞得他又辱又恼怒。

但偏偏在这样紧张的环境之下，他的身体却异常地兴奋了起来。暗自抬头的阴茎开始有了滴水的迹象，被拍红的双臀也不自觉抖出了勾引诱惑的节奏。后穴渐渐酥麻的瘙痒让他渴望地回头看向男孩，隐隐发烫的指尖迫切地摸上男孩胯间的挺立，随意拽下裤子后便一下握住粗长套弄起来，

被爱抚的男孩舒服地叹出一口热气，双手抓住男人的热臀往上提拉了一下，故意让他摆出一个塌腰翘臀的姿势，然后再贴上了自己的阴茎去磨蹭他湿透的后穴。

“哥哥怎么这么湿啊，小穴还一缩一缩地，你很想吃弟弟的阴茎吗？”

男人羞红着耳朵握紧拳头，正挣扎着该如何回应男孩的聊骚，结果一下就被粗壮插到了底，大开大合的肏干完全叫他说不出话来。

享受的男孩舒服地叹出一声热气，阴茎卖力地在热软的穴道里反复挺进。男人的肉穴十分湿滑而富有弹性，那不断出水的软肉一团一团地圈紧了他的阴茎。每当他蹭过前列腺顶入深处之时，收紧的穴道就像要榨精一般疯狂抽搐，每抖一下都能激起一片通电的快感。极致的享受反复抽打着男孩的小腹，让他在不断想射的同时又不断压抑着欲望。

也许是出于报复的心理，男孩越来越凶猛地侵犯着男人的软穴。渐渐有些站不住的人无力地撑扶在薄墙上，一身漂亮的黑色闪钻西装无意蹭下一层灰，在被弄脏的同时却又将他衬得越发美丽起来。眼里带笑的男孩喜欢地欣赏着，双手解开外套的纽扣后直接抓上饱满的胸部。一下夹紧的后穴于是将他吞得更深，团团裹上来的肠肉贪吃得像是早已被人喂过了无数遍。

男孩忽然就觉得吃味儿，仿佛一脸委屈地拧着男人乳尖蛮干起来。他抱起男人，按在怀里，嘴巴贴在他耳侧抱怨般让他叫几声自己的名字。男人起先还挣扎着不愿开口，可当男孩把手覆上阴茎抠挖顶端的时候，他实在是爽怕得浑身紧绷不敢不从。

“小然、小，呜、小然……”

男孩满足地笑着，十足开心的脑袋亲昵地埋在男人颈间蹭了蹭，把头顶的水手帽蹭歪了也都毫不自觉，或是根本就不在意。

“哥哥真会叫，屁股也好肏，是不是在私底下练习过很多次了？”

“你——嗯、别——”突然被顶着前列腺疯狂顶弄的男人溢出了哭腔一般的呻吟，完全僵直的身体就像快不行一样狠狠地颤抖起来。男孩面露得意神情，手掌包覆湿润的阴茎给他双重刺激。可就在男人湿透了眼睛快要射出的时候，又残忍地勒紧根部硬是让他收了回去。

“哥哥不回答问题，不乖。不乖的孩子不许高潮。”

“你、呜、我、我没有、我没有——”忍得快要抓墙的男人过浑身潮热，被汗水打湿的布料紧贴在身上四处磨蹭，尤其是胸前的凸起被男孩故意揉得肿胀敏感，如今几乎是轻轻一擦就能让他爽出泪来。

可男孩对他的回答并不领情。甚至为此有些生气。他忽然咬住了男人衣领下的颈肉，胯部如打桩一般大力地狠插起来。他愤怒又委屈地骂着“你骗我”，怒胀的阴茎就像要干坏男人一般肏得他满穴痉挛。

“那个刘昊然是谁？是不是你的相好？你平时就让他这么肏你的对不对！”男孩入戏很深，隐约掺上的哭腔听得男人心脏紧缩，嘴巴一顿打结地直想骂娘。

可男孩却是玩得正在兴头上，他翻过了男人的身体，抱起他的双腿再度插入，嘴唇迫切地吮吸着他的双唇，舌头翻搅得叫人脑子都快糊成一坨。

“哥，跟小然说说呗，那个叫刘昊然的平时都怎么肏你的？”吻毕的男孩恶劣地笑问，挺在深处的粗长故意放慢了抽插速度，甚至坏心地躲开他最是酸痒的地方，只肯在周围环绕打转。

被撩拨得满穴是水的男人近乎失神地哀吟出声，一双骨节分明的美手紧抓着男孩的衣服，无助的样子完全失去了他应有的高贵与冷傲。

“他、嗯，他、他一点也不棒、呜！”

“怎么不棒了？哪里不棒？”男孩抓紧了男人张开的大腿根部，酥麻的硬挺一下直插颤抖的穴心，粗暴地把人干得浪吟一声，整个人直接干性高潮地痉挛起来。

“他、老是不在我、身边，好不容易见面了、还总是喜欢、折腾我——”男人说着忽然抱紧了男孩，也不知是在演戏讨好他还是真心的，忽然就咬住了他的耳朵道，“小然你让哥哥射，哥哥舒服了以后就只给你一个人肏。”

男孩呼吸紧缩地骂了句脏话，也不知是被气的还是被撩的，动作一下就凶狠地进入了冲刺阶段，压着男人分开双腿，直接顶在墙上把人肏到射喷。

高潮爆发的瞬间谁都没能忍住释放的声音。于是一下忽然的疑惑在身后不远处响起。顿时回神的他们立刻藏匿起来，被放倒在地上的男人更不忘用脚勾过身旁的衣服架子，试图以此来作为遮挡。可男孩却顺势抱起了他的大腿勾在小臂上，再度挺动起来的分身磨得男人心脏紧缩，整个人就跟缺氧一样泛红起来。

因高潮和紧张而战栗的穴肉密密麻麻地吮吃着敏感的柱身，那根本停不下的欲动惹得男孩阵阵粗喘，终于还是忍不住地压紧了双腿继续挺干。

一下惊慌的男人本能抓紧了身边的衣服架子，那忽然晃动起来声响更吸引了工作人员的注意。可明知那脚步声正在不断靠近，男孩却依然越干越起劲，甚至是故意一般地等到快要被发现时，才一下抬起了男人的长腿，让脚踝以下的皮鞋自衣架上方显露出来。

顿时被吓到的工作人员连忙止住脚步，那一行落在踝骨处的纹身让他不敢直视地赶紧掉头走开。但偏偏这时身后传来了没忍住的沙哑呻吟，衣服架子的剧烈震动混杂着若有似无的肉体碰撞声，只一下就让人面红耳赤地烫了一张脸，脚步不敢再耽搁地快速逃离现场。

“哎！你刚进去找了吗，人在里面吗？”

“在，都在，忙着呢。”

“忙？忙什么呀？饭都不吃了？”

“在吃别的呢，先留起来吧，估计快完事了。”

粗壮的阴茎自下而上地挺插着软穴，跪坐在其上的男人衣衫凌乱，被吃肿的乳头爽得他眼都要花了。再一次高潮来临的时候，他的肚里彻底灌满了男孩的精液。总算吃饱的两人喘息地靠在一起等待身体平复，但没过多久，男孩就被颈侧的一疼惊得抽气一声，恢复了点力气的男人显然是在报复地狠狠咬了他一口。

“爽够了没，能放我去工作了吗？”张若昀没好气地看着刘昊然道。虽说他也知道两人聚少离多，见面之后想要发泄一下积攒的欲望是很正常的事，可问题是昨天他们才在酒店房间里搞了大半个晚上，今早出门之前也腻歪了好一阵子，怎么刘昊然还有心思和精力在摄影棚里直接搞他呢，到底是他不行还是小年轻太猛？

“在你身上怎么会有爽够的一天啊，我一看到你就想肏你，看不到的时候更想肏你。”

“行了行了，知道你精力旺盛金枪不倒，今晚回去让你爽个够，行了吧？”

“那你今晚要叫爸爸哦。”

“操——”张若昀老脸一红，实在是受不了地一巴掌推开刘昊然的脸站起身来。还没被吸收完的精液随着他的动作自穴内缓缓流下，但好在量已经不多了。男人掏出纸巾来随意擦了擦，然后提起裤子重新穿好。

彼时刘昊然也整理好了衣服站起身来，两人先后离开摄影棚回到化妆间，几乎是一进门就被摁在椅子上重新整理妆发，同时抓紧时间吃饭。身上已经皱巴巴一片的衣服自然不能再穿，好在团队还准备了多余一套备用的衣服可以换上。

那被刘昊然拿走了的眼镜终究没有回到男人的手上。相比起男人柔和的面部轮廓，冷调的金属硬框果然还是更适合少年硬朗的线条。成熟的风格在他身上勾出了别有一番韵味的败类气质，对此几乎毫无抵抗力的男人因而直接在床上被肏成了一汪春水。

什么哥哥爸爸，老板主人，各种羞耻的尊称轮番上阵，叫得男人气血上涌，最后几近崩溃地趴在少年身下失禁潮吹，活脱脱一只发情的小母狗，被他的主人肏得骚水四溅不能自已。

总之，那晚张若昀已经不记得自己最后是怎么在床上睡过去的，他只记得在意识消沉的最后一瞬前，他脑中的唯一一个念头便是赶紧扔了那副眼镜。

完。


End file.
